


The Night Johnny Put On A Dress

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Period-Typical Crossdressing, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: The reason Johnny had offered to take part in the show though wasn’t really to have a free night in town, as much as the chance to wear one of the beautiful dresses that the vicar’s wife had put aside for it. Laces and ribbons were a little frayed, ruined by the time, the colors a little too flashy for Johnny’s taste, and yet they still worked pretty well on stage.
Relationships: Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	The Night Johnny Put On A Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the P0rnfest on LDF and the meme on LLSS, but I finally came around to translating it in English so ... enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to mucca for betareading this!

Johnny didn’t really care for the fact that the USO show they were putting up for Christmas had the silliest plot in the world. Besides, it was a chance to wear costumes, get everybody to laugh, have fun and - hopefully - make everybody forget for a couple hours the fact they weren’t going to see their families for Christmas.

The reason Johnny had offered to take part in the show though wasn’t really to have a free night in town, as much as the chance to wear one of the beautiful dresses that the vicar’s wife had put aside for it. Laces and ribbons were a little frayed, ruined by the time, the colors a little too flashy for Johnny’s taste, and yet they still worked pretty well on stage.

***

Johnny ran his hands over his dress, trying to keep his breathing on check even as he put a slight pressure on the front of the skirt under which his cock was already half hard.

It wasn’t something he could talk about with the others, or a subject he had ever addressed with his wife, no matter how many times he had considered borrowing for a bit one of her pretty dresses.

Even more since he'd found out how much living surrounded by attractive, muscular men - often barely dressed - in the military excited him.

Sometimes that attraction felt like too much, but no matter how much he trusted his friends, especially Bull, his best friend in the company, he knew he couldn’t just tell him, not if he wanted to keep his place there. Not if he didn’t want to risk a blue discharge.

And beside the very real fear for his reputation, there was also the dread that Bull would keep his mouth shut only to shun him anyway, to be disgusted by him and his attraction. There was the chance that the man would suddenly understand why Johnny was often sporting an indecent boner when he was around him, in the showers or while training, both of them drenched in sweat and with their PT gear sticking to their bodies in ways that didn’t leave much to the imagination.

Bull was the most massive man that Johnny had ever met, strong and tall, but with a face chiseled by gentle lines that let everybody see the sweet soul behind it.

In all honesty, Johnny was pretty much convinced that everybody could see how good Bull was, regardless of if they were his close friends or young enlisted men.

He was the only one who could manage to get Johnny to let go of his frustrations and anger with just half a smile, with an elbow hitting him gently as they walked side by side, or barely a couple of words.

And somehow, Johnny found himself growing even more flustered at the thought that Bull would be sitting right there with everybody else, looking at him dressed up like a doll.

A little pat on his shoulder startled Johnny out of his reveries, and Johnny cleared his throat, looking stoically ahead as the wife of vicar took care of putting the finishing touches on his dress. The moment she pushed him towards the stage though, Johnny seemed to forget all her tips about not looking at anybody specific in the crowd, and instead turned to see where Bull was sitting. He stumbled on stage, flushing red when he stepped on the hem of his dress by mistake.

It would have probably been better if Bull wasn’t sitting there right in front of him, relaxed on his chair, his thighs spread as he grinned up at Johnny.

It was Johnny could do to wrench his gaze away from his friend and focus on his lines to avoid embarrassing himself in front of everybody.

***

Johnny bowed together with the rest of the cast, when at the end of the show everybody started clapping, and for a moment he forgot every anxiety he had felt during the whole thing, elated at finally being done with it and seeing they had not made a complete mess of themselves.

He smirked at the audience, his gaze sliding from the last rows to the first ones, his eyes stopping over Bull, now on his feet, a proud smile on his lips that made Johnny’s stomach flip.

While everybody made quick work of changing out of their costumes and dresses, eager to get back in their uniforms and go have a drink at the pub, Johnny made sure to find every reason to stay back and help, delaying the moment he was to take off the dress.

At least until the wife of the vicar smiled affectionately at him and gently told him she was going to take care of the last of it the morning after, to go change and enjoy his evening.

There was nothing left for him to do but say goodbye to the woman and go back behind the scenes to change while she left to go back home, Johnny feeling his emotions deflate a little bit.

Johnny almost stumbled on his steps in surprise when he saw Bull sitting on a stool in the middle of a copious amount of boxes overflowing with costumes in the storage room of the church.

“About time.” Bull smiled at him, rising to his feet to leave Johnny the stool. “I was starting to think you didn’t want to come join us for beers tonight.”

“Ah.” John hesitated for a beat, but then he cracked a smile as he approached his friend, trying to push away any image popping up in his head of Bull staying exactly where he was and watching him undress like some girl in some dirty movie. “Just wanted to give Mrs. White a hand.” He shrugged, trying for nonchalant. “Everybody else disappeared in three seconds flat.”

Bull scoffed softly, and Johnny decided not to ask if it was he was amused by everybody’s skill at avoiding chores or if Bull was seeing right through his act at the notion of Johnny not shimming out of them.

Instead of trying to find out, Johnny preferred to turn his back on him, starting to undress.

“Did you like it?” Johnny asked without even glancing back at Bull.

“Yes,” Bull murmured behind him, a moment before he stepped closer, wordlessly starting to help Johnny untie the strings and ribbons that Mrs. White had tied up behind his back.

Johnny swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest all of a sudden at the barest touch of Bull’s fingers over his back as his friend worked to help Johnny strip off the dress he'd previously been so excited to wear.

“It looks good on you.”

Johnny stopped breathing for a moment, swallowing as he stared at the wall in front of him before he could gather the courage to throw his friend a look over his shoulder. He suddenly needed to know if Bull was kidding or not, too much riding on it.

Bull looked relaxed behind him, but Johnny knew him enough to see how he had clenched his jaw as he always did when nervous, he could see in his eyes a question nobody would have dared ask aloud.

Johnny cracked a grin that would have helped both of them save their faces if his words weren’t going to be welcomed.

“Was I a pretty girl?” he asked, masking it under a joking tone, turning a little more towards Bull to see the answer on his face for himself.

But despite his movement, Bull didn’t take his hands off him, letting his hands drop down over Johnny’s waist, his gaze locked on Johnny’s. Instead of smiling he looked seriously at him.

“So beautiful, like a proper lady I could present my ma’,” he whispered, making Johnny’s heart skip a beat.

Before Johnny could even notice what he was doing, he wrapped one hand around his friend’s forearm, holding tight to it, wanting to keep him from stepping back now that he'd said such a thing. “Bull…”

Bull looked at him with so much intensity Johnny could barely breathe as Bull stepped so close their chests were touching. “Look like a girl I could take to my room tonight.”

It was more than Johnny needed to hear, and he surged against Bull, wrapping his arms around his friend’s neck in a burst of joy, a smile on his lips as Bull bent his head enough to be able to press their lips together.

They were the last two still in the back of the church, the rest of the little town and their fellow soldiers by then at home or in some pub to enjoy a night of partying right before Christmas. But despite being there alone, Johnny tried to force himself to keep his voice down when Bull deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with a moan of pure desire that Johnny echoed, instinctively arching his back to press his body against Bull’s.

Bull slowly pressed Johnny against the wall, brushing his hands over Johnny’s body almost reverently, and Johnny felt himself flush and grow even more aroused at the look of pure awe in Bull’s eyes as the man looked him up and down.

Johnny had to bite his lip to stifle a moan as Bull cupped his chest, squeezing it through the dress just like he was a girl. Bull threw a rapid glance up at his face before letting one hand travel down to cup Johnny’s aching erection under the bulky skirt. Johnny gasped, his grip on Bull’s shoulders turning his knuckles white as he tried to keep the man from getting away from him.

He rocked his hips against the touch, moaning when Bull tightened his hold on his erection, unable to stay still anymore.

“Good God, Johnny, I want you,” Bull whispered, looking just as flustered as Johnny was.

“Yes.” Johnny swallowed, nodding a touch frantically, unable to think of anything else but the chance to truly have Bull fuck him like he did in Johnny’s most secret dreams.

Bull grinned softly before leaning in to brush his lips over Johnny’s face. He tilted his head, trailing kisses over Johnny’s cheek, kissing his chin and jawline as Johnny tilted his head to give him more skin to kiss, moaning softly at the tenderness of his kisses. And yet Bull couldn’t stop rubbing his hand over Johnny’s crotch, aroused at feeling him hard under the woman’s skirt.

“Bet you’d be so tight around me,” Bull whispered, his lips brushing Johnny’s ear as he spoke. “A tight little cunt for this soldier.”

Johnny held his breath at his words, clinging tight to his friend, quite sure he had chosen his words carefully, and he could barely breath as he whispered a soft, “yes”.

Bull hummed and moved his hand away, pressing himself against Johnny for a moment, making him feel exactly how hard he was under the uniform, the weight of his body against Johnny’s slim one. “Was looking for a girl to call mine, guess I shouldn’t have looked too far,” he murmured, starting to lift Johnny’s skirt and expose his naked legs to the cold air. 

Johnny was wracked by a shiver, and he moaned softly, eagerly taking Bull’s face in his hands to make him turn enough to find his mouth. “Stop looking for it.” He kissed Bull with all of himself, groaning when Bull moved his hands over his ass, squeezing at it as he pulled Johnny closer to rub their cocks together despite the fabric still in between.

Soon it wasn’t enough, and when Johnny started arching against him, looking for more, Bull took a step back, his cheeks just as flushed as Johnny’s. He had Johnny turn around and face the wall, lifting his skirt as Johnny spread his legs for him. Johnny was already breathing hard by then, achingly hard as he leaned in and put his hands on the wall.

Bull kept the skirt up with one hand, using the other to tug down Johnny’s underwear, leaving him completely exposed to his gaze.

Johnny couldn’t refrain a moan at feeling Bull’s touch on his naked skin, his fingers skimming over his asscheeks, parting them to check his hole.

“God, Johnny, you’re a sight.”

Johnny closed his eyes with a deep sigh at the clear appreciation in Bull’s voice, and he let his head fall, his muscles tense in anticipation of more. He pushed back when Bull finally let one finger slip between his asscheeks, and he tried to focus on the feeling of his fingertip pushing against his hole.

“So fucking tight,” Bull whispered, pressing a little more against it.

Johnny let out a soft whine, rocking on his heels in an attempt to make the man slip the finger in. But before he could manage, Bull moved away.

Johnny threw him a glance over his shoulder, suddenly tense in worry, but Bull cracked a smile at him, brushing a kiss over his naked shoulder.

“Don’t wanna hurt you; be patient for once.”

Johnny nodded, moving one hand from the wall to his skirt to keep it lifted and leave Bull free to do what he had to. He watched as his friend busied himself with opening a little tin he'd fished out of his pocket.

Johnny should have probably felt depraved, he considered, his skirt up like a common whore, his underwear around his knees, bent forward to offer himself to his friend. But Bull didn’t seem inclined to judge him or anything, admiring instead his figure with eyes full of desire, touching him with gentle fingers.

Johnny closed his eyes with a deep groan when Bull went back to touching him and finally put more pressure against his hole, slowly pushing inside with one probing finger. Johnny tried to keep relaxed despite the want, the desire to tighten his muscles around the intrusion.

He had seen his best friend under the showers so many times to know it would have been better to let Bull take his time in preparing him, let the man open him up with his fingers before taking him, the beast in his pants way bigger than anything Johnny had ever managed to get behind some shady bar.

It wasn’t long before Bull was adding a second finger inside of him, both of them too eager to wait longer, both quite conscious of the fact even if they were alone at the moment, there was the chance the situation could change just as quickly, the storage room not exactly the most private place in the village. Even if everybody was probably quite busy at the pub yet.

Johnny arched his back with a deep groan when Bull pushed his fingers deeper, opening him up good. Bull was murmuring a string of sweet nothings in his ear, giving Johnny something to focus on while he kept screwing him open with his fingers. Johnny tried pushing back against his hand, trying to have him deeper, faster, but Bull was set on waiting until Johnny was ready before giving him more.

Bull slowly stroked himself as he watched his fingers disappear inside of Johnny. A glance over his shoulder revealed to Johnny what the man was doing, and yet, despite feeling too exposed already, he tried spreading his legs better for the man in a silent invitation that made Bull grunt and jerk off faster.

“Take me,” Johnny demanded with an impatient whisper, swallowing when he managed to catch Bull’s gaze over his shoulder.

Without a word, Bull pulled out his fingers, and Johnny flushed at the obscene sound, at the way Bull stepped closer, suddenly able to even the heat pouring off Bull’s body.

Bull took his time, kneading his asscheeks and parting them, brushing the head of his cock against Johnny’s well lubed asshole. And yet, despite asking for it, Johnny closed his eyes with a soft whine when the man slowly pushed in.

He tried not to tense up around Bull, to stay still and let the man take his time, but he gasped loudly in surprise when Bull yanked down the bodice of Johnny’s dress. A couple ribbons were brutally torn apart but neither cared as Bull pushed his hands under the neckline of the dress.

Johnny held his breath as Bull groped him just like he would have done to a girl, but his voice came out in a loud whine when Bull pinched his nipples between his fingers.

Suddenly Bull was pushing against him, rocking his hips as he started moving inside of Johnny with slow thrusts.

Johnny couldn’t think anymore, overwhelmed by the combination of pleasure and pain Bull was giving him.

Behind him, Bull seemed completely indifferent to what was becoming of the dress, and Johnny himself had to let go of the skirt to put both hands on the wall when Bull started taking him faster, plowing inside of him with more strength at every thrust.

“Like this,” Bull grunted behind him, shoving his cock so hard inside of him that Johnny was almost pushed against the wall, and for the briefest moment Johnny worried that the heels wouldn’t survive that kind of movement.

But despite the risk of incurring in the wrath of Mrs. White if he were to ruin the costume, he didn’t even try to ask Bull to slow down, too close to his orgasm at every thrust, desperately aroused at the enthusiasm with which Bull was taking him.

As if Bull knew exactly how much Johnny could take; as if Bull knew how much Johnny loved to be manhandled by his partner, used that way and fucked that hard.

Breathless, Johnny suddenly noticed how loud he was, moans falling off his lips in the dusty silence of the church. And yet, he couldn’t force himself to stop from pushing back at every shove of the other, trying to meet his every thrust and have Bull take him balls deep every single time.

At least until Bull pulled one hand out of his neckline to bring it under Johnny’s skirt.

Johnny ceased any movement the moment Bull wrapped his calloused fingers around Johnny’s erection under the tulle. In the sudden silence, Bull pressed himself flush against Johnny’s back, short of breath himself, and Johnny shivered when his friend’s hot breath hit his sweaty neck.

“We ought not to ruin this dress even more, right?” Bull whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Johnny’s ear as he spoke, making Johnny shiver once more.

Johnny didn’t even have to think to nod, whining softly even as he tried pushing himself into Bull’s hold. He moaned softly when his friend started jerking him off with rough movements, and he arched in pleasure, pushing back against the massive body of his friend when Bull went back to moving inside of him.

It was more than Johnny had ever dared dream, and soon he lost any perception of how loud his moans and grunts were. He couldn’t think about anything else but rocking his hips in a desperate attempt to meet both the strong thrusts of his friend and the movements of the masculine hand quickly pulling at his own cock.

Without a second thought, Johnny tried to push himself a little higher on his toes, hoping to have more, and he was rewarded by Bull shoving in him particularly hard, almost wrenching a sob out of him.

For a single moment his mind was filled by the terrible knowledge that if Bull were to stop or step away from him, he could have very well started sobbing for how close he was to his orgasm.

A broken gasp escaped Johnny when Bull’s fingers closed a little harder around the head of his cock, but instead of letting that be all, the man chose that moment to get back to pinching one of his nipples with the hand with which he had kept groping at his chest under the lace and ribbons.

Suddenly Johnny started spilling between his fingers with a hoarse moan, unable to resist anymore. He trembled in his friend’s arms while Bull moaned and kept slowly moving inside of him, still touching Johnny’s cock, at least until he felt it start to soften.

Johnny needed a couple seconds to even notice that the man had stopped stimulating him, or even moving anymore, simply keeping his free arm around Johnny’s waist to help him stay upright. It didn’t stop Bull from dropping little kisses over his naked shoulders though.

Johnny turned around to look at him almost instinctively, and he closed his eyes when Bull started kissing him as much as possible with the strange position they were in.

Slowly Bull started moving in him once more, still kissing him, at least until he pulled his hands out from under Johnny’s skirt.

Only then Johnny noticed how Bull was keeping his hand covered in come right in front of his face.

It was an open invitation, one Johnny could very well refuse, but he didn’t even have to debate about it with himself: he parted his lips and leaned in to take his friend’s fingers in his mouth.

Johnny leaned against the wall with both hands, excited despite having just reached his orgasm, and he tried bending forward more, pushing his ass back. He loved the way Bull started fucking him harder and harder while Johnny dedicated himself to licking and sucking his fingers clean.

There was something terrible and exciting in how deprived he was acting, but he couldn’t help but enjoy every second of it.

He went ahead and bit softly at Bull’s palm before taking care to clean that up too with his tongue.

The sound of their bodies hitting one against the other at every shove of Bull inside of him was obscene in the dusty silence of the storage room, and for a moment they slowed down their movements as a particularly loud cheer from the near pub reached their ears.

A moment later though, Bull went back to pounding inside of him with a little more force, clearly trying to get to his orgasm sooner rather than later, and it was only thanks to the fingers that Bull had shoved right back inside of Johnny’s mouth if his moans came out stifled.

Johnny closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw, focusing only on sucking hard at Bull’s fingers while his friend used them to fuck his mouth just like he was doing to his ass.

“God, Johnny,” Bull moaned hoarsely, finally reaching his orgasm after one last thrust.

Johnny hummed softly around Bull’s fingers, almost trembling at knowing the man had come deep inside of him.

Johnny let out a soft sound when Bull slowly pulled his fingers free. Barely able to keep himself up on shaking legs, he would have fallen to the ground if it wasn’t for his friend keeping one arm around him, holding him tight still despite having pulled out of him already.

Johnny sighed deeply, suddenly conscious of how they had ruined the neckline of the dress, tearing away a couple ribbons and a piece of lace. Good news was at least it could totally pass as if he had tried to take it off a little too quickly, but despite a little guilt over it, he couldn’t truly put his mind on the matter, not with his body still wrecked by the pleasure of the orgasm.

Not to mention the feeling of Bull’s come slowly trickling down his thighs.

He licked his lips, clearing his throat as he turned around in Bull’s arms to face him. He looked for a kiss that he was relieved to receive right away.

After what had transpired between them, there was something almost endearingly in how Bull looked just about to crash asleep on Johnny’s shoulder.

They didn’t have to exchange a word as Bull hurried to tuck himself back inside his pants and tug his uniform back in order. But he found the time to help Johnny out of his dress, taking care to stuff it in the middle of a pile of other costumes that overflowed off a crate, trying to cover for the fact that it had been the last dress to be taken off.

Silence stretched between them while Johnny finished putting on his uniform and Bull simply lingered there, clearly not wanting to leave Johnny behind but still eager to get out of there as soon as possible.

Just as Johnny started growing worried about the silence between them, Bull looked on relieved at seeing he was ready, and Johnny found himself once more pulled into his friend’s arms, his mouth pressed against his own.

Soon they were kissing in a frenzy once more, holding tight to one another, and Johnny forgot all his exhaustion.

Bull managed to make him feel desirable and desired like few had ever done in Johnny’s life.

He closed his eyes when Bull gently brushed a caress over his face, searching his gaze when they broke apart.

“What do you say we go back to our billet?”

Johnny cracked a smile and gave a single nod in answer, feeling lighter and happier than he had felt in years.

In silence, he followed his friend out of the church and across the dark streets of the country town, heading for a comfortable bed and maybe the chance not to sleep alone that night. And maybe the chance not to sleep alone for many other nights to come.


End file.
